


Aftermath

by TheArcticFlame



Category: Just Shapes & Beats (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Post-Canon, humanoid au, i do love me some mild angst, like... object head au??, otherwise it's pretty canon compliant, there's a lot of those floating around tumblr so yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2020-07-23 00:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20000638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArcticFlame/pseuds/TheArcticFlame
Summary: Blixer awakens after being beaten on the tower and struggles to regain some sense of normalcy. But his past actions haunt him, the shapes probably hate him, and he can't seem to find a safe place to start over...





	1. Revival

When Blixer woke up, he gasped, sucking in a sharp breath he immediately regretted and coughed back out. His whole body felt like it had been burned and broken apart in a hundred different ways, and he wasn't sure if he was grateful or not to still be alive. He wasn't entirely sure where he was, and he couldn't open his eyes to check because it was far too bright and it hurt to do so. He laid there on his back for a while, just trying to get some air back into his lungs in the meantime.  
  
Wherever he was, he felt a light breeze. Birds sang nearby. The main island, maybe? And clearly outside. So that bright light must be the sun. As painful as it was to move, he couldn't stay here if that was the case.  
  
He rolled onto his side and was met with something sharp sticking into his arms. He hissed and rolled away, trying to blink his eyes open so he could see what he rolled onto. He was met with bright, hot pink, broken into jagged pieces. Blixer groaned as he forced himself to sit up and look around, though he had to squint to see anything properly because of the sun. He was surrounded by the jagged pieces of pink. His brows furrowed before, all at once, his memories returned to him.  
  
_His whole body shuddered the moment the Treeangle piece pierced his head. He could feel its power flowing in. Overflowing. Worsened by the corruption tainting it. It hurt. It began to twist his body into something huge and grotesque. Spikes protruded all over his body. Something wet dripped down his face. Tears? Blood? Or something else, he wasn't sure. It hurt so much. He opened his mouth to cry out in pain, cry out for help, but nothing came forth except for guttural growls and hisses. His vision blurred, then narrowed on a single spot of blue. It hurt so much and the blue thing wasn't helping. He had to destroy it. Annihilate it._  
  
Blixer hadn't realized he stopped breathing. The jagged pink everywhere... It was all that remained of that monstrous form. A broken and empty carcass. In the end, the blue shape and their friends won.  
  
They saved him, even if they didn't realize it. Even if they didn't mean to.  
  
Blixer was jolted back to the present and took a deep, shuddering breath. He really couldn't stay here. Trying to stand, though, made him realize how much damage had been done to him. He reached out to grab the nearest spike to steady himself as he wobbled, only to realize he was no longer pink. Grey. Blixer had reverted to his weak form. Back to the way he was before all this started. He grit his teeth. On one hand, he hated being this weak. He was already sore enough as it was, and he barely had the strength to move around on his own. But on the other hand, no one would recognize him in this form. Well, with the exception of "Blue" and their friends, maybe. As long as he avoided them, though, he should be okay, right? This could be a new start for him. He couldn't fix what he did, but he could start over.  
  
Slowly, stiffly, Blixer left the carcass behind. He wasn't entirely sure where he was or where he should go, but he saw a light nearby, not the sun, and decided that was his best bet. It was most likely the Treeangle. He'd faced the blue shape at the top of the tower, a structure he'd built where the Treeangle originally was. If he'd been beaten there in that monstrous form, then he couldn't be far. There would be others there he could get help from.  
  
He froze. No, wait. Blue and the other shapes were bound to be there, too. And he'd just considered the possibility of them recognizing him, even in this form. Did he dare take a chance of running into them by heading toward the one thing they were likely to be protecting?  
  
Blixer fought with himself trying to decide what he should do, before finally changing course and heading away from the Treeangle. He'd found a cave before, the last time he was weakened. It was quiet, dark, and hopefully not some place the shapes would decide to explore. It didn't feel like it had been long since his last fight, but, since he was unconscious for the final part of it, Blixer had no idea how much time really passed. He'd wait things out there for a while, until the dust completely settled, and then maybe he could venture out and try this new start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfic in YEARS. Gosh, the last time I wrote a fic was... for Kingdom Hearts 2 back in '09? Yeah, 10 years ago. Got more into original writing since then, but JSAB left me wanting more so bad that I just had to write a fic for it. Feels good to have muse for a fic again. But since it's been so long since I've shared my work, I've been nervous and fighting myself for days to post it. So let me know what you think. Thank you for reading!


	2. Hiding Out

The cave was just as Blixer remembered it. Quiet and, save for the few glowing mushrooms scattered about, dark. Since there was nothing worthwhile here, it was unlikely anyone would come snooping. It was the perfect place to hide out.  
  
Blixer ventured in as far as he could go, noticing how it changed since the last time he was there. He'd gone on a small rampage when Blue and their friend trespassed last time, and many of the stalactites and stalagmites were broken or entirely missing. There were even crystals that used to be there, but he'd destroyed those too. Blixer frowned as he surveyed the damage. An unpleasant reminder of the thing he didn't want to become again. He couldn't let his temper get the best of him. He wouldn't.  
  
There was a decent, untouched nook Blixer found and settled into, but already he felt uncomfortable. He could hear water dripping slowly from a stalactite somewhere. The constant _plip plip plip_ started to get at his nerves, the only other sound in the cave besides his breathing. He couldn't see much around the cave save where the mushrooms where. It had him seeing things in the shadows that weren't really there and put him on edge. And the cold... He pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. Was the cave this miserable last time?  
  
It was the guilt eating at him that made the cave feel worse. Try as he might, he just couldn't get those events out of his head. Blixer remembered Blue showing up uninvited. Just their presence ticked him off, so he lashed out. But Blue danced circles around him and ran off, which only ticked him off more. The next time he saw them--again uninvited, but this time with a friend--his already short temper flared and he went after them. Blixer remembered that unbridled rage as he followed them all the way back to the Treeangle and, without thinking, ripped it from its roots. He corrupted the Treeangle and, in turn, the Treeangle corrupted him.  
  
Looking back, Blixer couldn't believe what he'd done. He'd practically destroyed the Paradise Islands. He'd hurt so many people. And for what? Just because a blue half-pint bothered him? The worst part was that once it started, he couldn't stop. The corrupted Treeangle's power went to his head, literally even, since he wore part of it like a crown. Some part of him knew he should stop, that he was going too far. But that part was silenced. He didn't want to stop. He was having too much fun with all that power. Up until everything went wrong when Blue confronted him on the tower...  
  
Blixer shook his head. Stop. Stop that. It was done. The islands were back to normal. The Treeangle was back where it should be. Everything was fixed. He couldn't change what happened, but it was over.  
  
A different noise than the dripping water echoed through the cave and Blixer tensed. They sounded like footsteps. He strained to hear them properly, but struggled to differentiate the steps from the echoes. He had no idea how many people there were, but it sounded like more than one. Why here? Why now?  
  
As the steps got louder, Blixer finally moved. There were still a few whole stalagmites around for him to hide behind. Just in time. Someone finally came within eyesight in the light of the glowing mushrooms.  
  
"I dunno, Tio," they called. "If anyone did come in here, they must've left already. I just found a dead end and no one's here."  
  
Blixer risked peeking around the stalagmite. His hiding spot was dark enough that he shouldn't stick out. His eyebrows shot up. It was the blue shape's friend! Blue skin and blocky, but they had a pair of glowing triangles on their head that weren't there last time he saw them.  
  
Another voice answered back. "Well, the plants saw someone come in here, and that's suspicious. I'm gonna investigate every nook here, just in case."  
  
Blixer shrank back behind the stalagmite again and put his hands over his mouth. The plant shapes. Of course they'd have noticed him coming in here. They were everywhere. But that other voice... He recognized it, just barely. He and Blue--or Tio, he supposed their name was--hadn't exactly had lengthy conversations before, but he'd heard enough quips to know that it was them. And if they were really going to check the whole cave, Blixer was going to get caught. This was a dead end. There was nowhere deeper for him to go, no other places to hide. There was definitely no way he was going to be able to sneak past them, either. Couldn't stay. Couldn't leave.  
  
Footsteps approached Blixer's hiding spot, the glow from the pair of triangles dissipating the darkness around the stalagmite. Blixer pulled his legs in as close to his body as possible, shrinking even more against the stalagmite. He couldn't make himself any smaller, but the darkness continued to shrink. This was it. He was going to get caught. He was going to get caught. He was going to--  
  
"Sorry, but I really think this place is empty. Doesn't even look like anyone's been here."  
  
"But if that pink guy really came back... I mean you brought me back. Who's to say someone didn't bring him back too?"  
  
"If it was the pink guy, I think the plants would have been a lot more alarmed when they told us." Tio's friend walked away, returning the darkness to Blixer's hiding spot. "Whoever came in here was probably just another shape. Maybe they were feeling adventurous or something and decided to check the place out."  
  
"I guess."  
  
As the shape left, Blixer relaxed slightly. Just a little while longer, and it would be safe to leave.  
  
He relaxed too much. His foot slipped and, before he could react, he accidentally kicked a rock with it.  
  
He froze. He stopped breathing. The shape appeared to stop too. The light from the glowing triangles stopped receding.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Blixer didn't respond. Stupid. How could he be so careless?  
  
"Is someone there?" The light started getting closer again. "Come out, please."  
  
There was no exit, no escape route. Blixer would be seen no matter where he tried to go. He squeezed his eyes shut and willed the shape to leave. He was trapped. He was scared.  
  
"Oh, hello."  
  
Blixer's eyes opened wide as he spun to find him self face to face with the blocky shape. He scrambled away to whatever far corner he could press himself into. He winced. He was still sore. He hadn't recovered yet and moving that quickly didn't help.  
  
"Oh, no no no! I'm sorry. It's okay." They held up their hands in a surrendering gesture and stayed where they were. "I didn't mean to scare you. I'm sorry. I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
"You okay, Cube?" Tio called.  
  
Cube glanced toward the entrance, back to Blixer who was wide-eyed and shaking like a leaf, then back to the entrance again. "Fine! I'm on my way back." They looked back at Blixer and gave him a sympathetic smile. "It's okay. I won't tell anyone you were here."  
  
Blixer watched Cube leave, the glowing triangles on their head slowly disappearing down the cavern until the cave was dark once more. He still waited another few minutes before finally lifting himself from the corner. The blood was rushing in his ears, his heart hammering in his chest. He was certain Cube had seen him the last time he was in this form, yet, by some miracle, they didn't seem to recognize him. He counted himself lucky.  
  
Unfortunately, he couldn't stay there anymore. One person for sure knew he was there. An unknown number of plant shapes had seen him go there. And there was no telling how long it would be before someone else came snooping and discovered him too. Treeangle forbid, Tio would come back and find him.  
  
Blixer waited a little longer, just to be sure Tio and Cube weren't coming back, before slowly making his way back out of the cave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cube's name is pretty self-explanatory, but if there's any confusion on Tio, it's the abbreviation of Till It's Over. I thought it was appropriate.


	3. Starting Fresh

Blixer was at a loss for where to go. He couldn't stay on the main island with the Treeangle. Tio and the other shapes lived here and would absolutely not let him stay if they found him. He could no longer stay in his original cave since it had become compromised. He'd briefly considered going to the volcano, but there was that snake shape, Cuda, to contend with. He'd never properly met the guy, but as far as he knew, he didn't appreciate visitors, and would likely appreciate Blixer even less considering he'd corrupted the volcano during his power trip.  
  
It would have to be another island, then. Perhaps the farthest one from the main island? He didn't know much about it, but it was a start. And, though he didn't particularly like the idea of leaving the Paradise Islands, maybe Blixer could get a boat to take him somewhere else entirely. Far, far away.  
  
Blixer made his way to the far side of the island. The trek was slow and painful, and hindered even more as he tried to stay out of sight of any prying eyes, but he made it. The water was a calm, deep blue with no more than the sea breeze making waves in the water. It was quite lovely, actually. And the weather wasn't too bad either. If Blixer wasn't trying to get away, it'd be a nice day for a swim.  
  
Well... He might need to swim after all. Blixer realized, as he made it to the shore and looked out at the distant island, that he had no boat, and there were no boats around for him to borrow, not that he knew how to sail anyway. And the fear of being discovered kept him from finding someone who did. He frowned. In his regular form, Blixer might have been strong enough to swim across. He missed being strong. It'd solve a lot of his current issues. But he didn't miss being so destructive. It was a tough spot to be in.  
  
The sound of approaching footsteps on the sand caused Blixer to go immediately back into panic mode. He stumbled his way back up to the treeline as he tried to find a tree to hide behind. He could only hope that whoever was coming this way hadn't already seen him.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Ah, no such luck... again.  
  
"Um, it's me again. I saw you in the cave? I'm very sorry for following you, but I wanted to make sure you were okay. Can you come out?"  
  
Blixer remained pressed against the tree as he debated whether to show himself to Cube or not. Why did that pest follow him anyway? And how was he followed without knowing it? He thought he was careful to stay out of sight. He pressed the palms of his hands to his eyes. This was so frustrating!  
  
"Okay, um, you can stay there, then. I really just wanted to make sure you were okay. You seemed really scared in the cave. I don't know why, and I won't pry, but if you need anything, I can help you."  
  
The offer was tempting. Blixer needed help, there was no doubt about that. And someone came to him _offering_ him help. He knew he should take it, but the overwhelming guilt and doubt in his mind made him hesitate.  
  
Cube waited a little longer before speaking again. "Alright. My name's Cube, by the way. You can find me in town if you ever need anything. Stay safe, friend." They started to walk away.  
  
Blixer grit his teeth and clenched his fists before stepping out from behind the tree. "Please wait."  
  
Cube spun on their heels. They had a hopeful expression that mildly annoyed Blixer, like they were far too eager to be friends, but also guarded, like they knew Blixer would bolt if they moved too quickly. Blixer did want to bolt, but he was here now, and it would be nice to have _someone_ on his side.  
  
"I..." Blixer crossed his arms and looked at the ground, his brows furrowing. "I would... like some help, please."  
  
Cube smiled softly and clasped their hands together. "Of course. May I ask your name?"  
  
"Oh, uh..." _Be honest_ , he thought. _No one knows who you really are, not even Cube._ "Blixer."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Blixer. I told you my name's Cube." They took a couple careful steps forward. "What were you doing in the cave?"  
  
Blixer continued to avoid meeting Cube's eyes. "Hiding."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Hiding from anyone in particular?"  
  
Yes and no. Anyone who'd recognize him, which meant most likely Tio. He thought Cube would recognize him, but it looked like he might be safe since they hadn't given any indication that they did. "Kind of."  
  
Cube took another couple steps forward. "Oh. So... you must've left cause Tio and I were there, right? You were afraid whoever was looking for you would find you there after us?"  
  
Blixer nodded.  
  
"Do you have anywhere else to go?"  
  
Blixer shook his head.  
  
"What if you stayed with me at my place?"  
  
Blixer whipped his head up and realized just how how close Cube had gotten. He scrambled back and shook his head furiously. "N-no. That's... that's nice, but no." That'd be worse than hiding in the cave.  
  
Cube frowned and looked at Blixer curiously. "There's... someone _in town_ that you're afraid of?"  
  
Blixer looked away again. "Look, thanks for the offer, but... I just need a way to get to the next island. Do you... do you have a boat?"  
  
"No, sorry. But I have a friend with a boat." Blixer looked at them and they smiled a little. "Do you know Cap? Well, everyone calls her Cap cause she's the captain of her own ship. She's nice, though, and I'm sure she'd be willing to give you a lift. Could ask Lottie, too--er, Pilot, I mean. She's got a helicopter that could easily take you from one island to another if you don't mind flying."  
  
"Even... beyond the islands?"  
  
"Uh, I guess? Maybe? Cap probably could with enough supplies cause she's an experienced traveler, but I don't know how much range Pilot's helicopter has." Cube frowned. "Do you really need to get away that badly?"  
  
Blixer shrugged. "Don't know yet." He should probably opt for Cap and her ship, then. Make sure he's introduced to her in case he really does need to have her take him farther, even though he'd much rather prefer the speed a helicopter would provide. "Could you, uh, ask Cap? Just want a ride to the next island, for now."  
  
Cube nodded, and waved at Blixer to follow. "I'll introduce you. Don't worry, Cap's not usually in town," they added when they noticed the fear return to Blixer's face. "She's usually down at the docks with other seafarers."  
  
Blixer was still uneasy. It was still a risk going anywhere near civilization. For all he knew, Tio was protecting the docks too. "Could you, maybe just... bring her here? Just her. Please?" He knew it sounded suspicious, but it was all he could manage.  
  
Cube frowned again, watching Blixer with concern. "I... Sure. You'll stay right here?" Blixer nodded. "Okay. I'll be back in a bit, then."  
  
With that, Cube turned and headed back up the beach. It was quiet again, save for the sound of waves lapping the beach, and in this quiet, Blixer realized how tense he was. His breathing was shallow too, and his heart was beating a mile a minute. He took a few deep breaths to try to calm himself. It would be alright. Cube still didn't recognize him in his grey form, and they were going to bring a friend who could take him to another island. After that, he could start fresh and not worry about Tio and their friends again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a lil heads up that I'm pantsing this story. I have a vague idea where I want it to go, and I don't intend for it to be super long, but I've done no outlining or anything, so forgive me if updates are sporadic. Thanks for reading!


	4. In the Open

True to their word, Cube returned a short while later with another shape in tow. Blixer peeked around the tree when he heard them approach to get a good look before he exposed himself.  
  
The other shape had a strong 'pirate' vibe to her look. She wore a long captain's coat and an eyepatch, and even a cutlass on her hip. It was a bit jarring to see such a style next to someone like Cube, who was wearing a sundress with a short-sleeved jacket over the top, a much more modern and casual look. For a moment, Blixer questioned whether or not he could trust her, but if someone as soft as Cube could consider her a friend, then she must be okay.  
  
"Blixer?" Cube called. "Are you still here?"  
  
Blixer took a deep breath and slowly shuffled out from behind the tree. "'M here."  
  
Cube smiled and gestured to the pirate shape beside them. "This is Cap." They turned. "Cap, this is Blixer."  
  
Cap gave a salute with a flourish. "Pleasure meetin' ye. I hear ye're in need o' someone who knows these waters, aye? Well, ye be lookin' at the finest seafarer this side o' Paradise!"  
  
Their boisterousness was a bit much for Blixer, who recoiled and wrapped his arms around himself. Cube took notice, stepping in front of Cap. They held up their hands. "Easy, there. Remember what I told you? Gentle, please." They looked over their shoulder at Blixer.  
  
Cap looked between Cube and Blixer, then shrank back sheepishly. "Sorry, mate. Cube even told me ye were a nervous one and I completely forgot. Didn't mean to freak ye out right off the bat like that." She smiled. "Lemme start over. I'm Cap, and I'd be happy to take ye aboard me vessel if ye be needin' a ride."  
  
Blixer continued to stare quietly at Cap. His doubt was returning and he wasn't sure he'd be able to spend any length of time with her on an enclosed vessel out in the middle of the sea. She was clearly all energy and he was... almost no energy at the moment. It was a lot to handle.  
  
He turned his head and looked back out at the water, at the island in the distance. It really wasn't too far. He didn't know how fast Cap's boat could go, but it looked like it wouldn't take more than a couple hours tops. If he had to go any farther than that, he'd have to reconsider his options. He looked back at Cap and nodded.  
  
"Yes, please."  
  
She smiled and waved at him to follow. "Anchored me ship just over that crest there. Cube told me ye didn't much like the idea o' goin' into town or even comin' by the docks, so I had it prepped and moved it for ye."  
  
Blixer trailed a little to keep some distance between them, but he had no trouble keeping up. "That's considerate," he mumbled. "Thanks."  
  
Cube slowed down a little to match Blixer's pace. "Hey, it'll be alright," they said softly. "I'm going to come along, too." Blixer looked up, eyebrows raised, and Cube chuckled. "I just wanna make sure you get settled over there okay, and then I'll head back. And also I like taking boat rides with Cap. It's nice being out on the water."  
  
"Oh. Sure. Okay, I guess."  
  
They'd be a nice buffer between him and the energetic captain, at least. Blixer was already warming up to Cube. He liked that they were soft spoken without sounding like a pushover. They felt like someone who was patient and careful, but would assert themselves if necessary. He appreciated that. Perhaps it helped that they were the first one to show him any sort of kindness in a long time. Blixer had almost forgotten what it was like for someone to care about him.  
  
"There she is!" Cap called. She gestured out to the water where a small sailboat was anchored. "Since it's just the three of us, figured I could downsize, and she'll get us across the water all the same. But if ye ever get the courage to visit the docks, I'll show ye me pride and joy, a proper ship with a proper crew. After all, I ain't a captain without a crew."  
  
Cap practically skipped down to the boat while Blixer and Cube followed behind. There was no difficulty getting everyone on board, and just like that, the sails were drawn and they were on their way.  


~~~

  
Just like Blixer thought, they were making great time across the water, maybe even faster than he previously thought. He leaned against the railing, eyes closed and just feeling the sea breeze across his face. Cap and Cube were talking to each other most of the time, letting Blixer have his space on the small vessel. Overall, the trip was going smoothly and he was quite content.  
  
Eventually, he felt a presence beside him and he opened his eyes to see Cube leaning against the railing. They, too, looked out at the water, a peaceful smile on their face.  
  
"It's nice, huh?"  
  
Blixer blinked, then looked back out at the water. "Yeah."  
  
"As though being out on the water can put distance between you and all your problems."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You can forget a lot of things out here."  
  
"Mhm."  
  
"Like... the corruption of Paradise and the Treeangle."  
  
Blixer felt his heart skip a beat as he looked at Cube. They were watching him now. He tried to keep his voice level. "I... I suppose."  
  
Cube was quiet for a bit, studying him. Blixer started to squirm and turned away again. The boat was starting to feel too small. Cube sighed.  
  
"This isn't what you usually look like, is it?"  
  
Blixer stopped breathing.  
  
"I know most of the people on the main island, and I take pride in that, but I didn't know you. And with all the flower shapes around, it's hard for anyone to sneak onto the island without anyone knowing." Blixer continued to stay silent. "So it was kind of a surprise to find you in that cave. But then I realized it wasn't actually a surprise at all. You'd already been on the island for a while."  
  
"Please stop." Blixer had a white-knuckled grip on the railing.  
  
"The longer I thought about it, the more familiar you were. We'd met before. Only once when you looked like this, but again when you were in a different form."  
  
"I said _stop_."  
  
"That's why you wanted to get off the main island so bad, isn't it? You were afraid people would recognize you, especially Tio."  
  
"I told you to shut up!" Blixer whirled on Cube, eyes flashing pink for the briefest moment, but it was enough to make Cube recoil.  
  
"Oi!" Cap shouted from the rear. "If ye start fightin' on me ship, the only place ye can go is overboard."  
  
Cube smiled apologetically and waved at Cap while Blixer retreated as far to the front of the boat as he could. Cap watched with a careful eye as Cube followed Blixer, but otherwise didn't interfere.  
  
"Blixer..."  
  
"Don't. Just... Look, when we make it to the other island, I'm gone. Neither you nor anyone else have to see me again."  
  
Cube went to place their hand on his shoulder, but thought better of it and let it drop. "It's okay, you know. The Treeangle is back where it should be and the islands aren't corrupted anymore. You don't have to hide."  
  
Blixer shook his head, sighing. Cube knew exactly who he was, so there was no point hiding it anymore. "I'm the one who corrupted everything in the first place. I can't go back."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Do you really think people... _Tio_ , would forgive me for what I did?"  
  
"They forgave me."  
  
Blixer scoffed. "You? What did you do?"  
  
"I tried to kill them."  
  
Blixer looked at Cube in shock. They smiled a little and shrugged.  
  
"A lot of shapes got corrupted. So did I." They looked at the water. "I tried to resist as much as I could, but ultimately, I succumbed to it. I hurt Tio pretty badly. They were still able to win, though, and purify me, the Treeangle piece, and almost all the flower shapes. Everything was alright in the end."  
  
"That's all well and good, but that's the difference between the rest of you and me." Blixer frowned. "I wasn't _corrupted_ when I was pink. That was my _normal_ form. And when I got the Treeangle, I became overpowered and... I just lost control."  
  
"The power went to your head."  
  
"Yeah. Look, I... I know I wasn't a good person. I lashed out at you and Tio for really no good reason, and then I went and almost destroyed Paradise." He paused. That wasn't right. "No, I _did_ destroy Paradise. And while you may have only hurt Tio, I actually managed to destroy them. Surely, they told you about that, right?"  
  
"I actually revived them, yeah."  
  
Again, Blixer was surprised. Cube chuckled a little and pointed to the triangles on their head.  
  
"These aren't just for show. They came from a piece of the Treeangle."  
  
"Oh." Blixer slouched on the railing. "You shouldn't have had to revive them in the first place. If I didn't go on a rampage and corrupt everything..."  
  
"You did. But it's okay, cause everything's back to normal now. No one died."  
  
"Tio did."  
  
"No one _stayed dead_." Blixer huffed, but Cube continued. "You're clearly remorseful. A lot of bad stuff happened, but it wasn't all, like... consciously done, right? The Treeangle's power went to your head first. Even I saw how it changed you. And then, at the end of it all, you became that huge monster and--"  
  
"I don't want to talk about that."  
  
Cube frowned. "All I'm saying is you need to forgive yourself as much as you need others to forgive you. Pink or not, Paradise is your home, too. You shouldn't have to run from it."  
  
"Prepare to dock!"  
  
The two looked back at Cap, then forward to the island. They were here already.  
  
Despite their conversation, Blixer's mind didn't change. Sure Cube was the forgiving sort, and they'd even been corrupted by his stupidity, but how could he be sure anyone else was? No, it was safer to just keep his distance. The main island of Paradise wasn't his home anymore. This was exile and he was never going back.


	5. Exile

As soon as the boat was docked, Blixer thanked Cap for the ride, thanked Cube for their help, and took off. He heard Cube call after him, but he didn't stop or look back. He needed to put as much distance between them as possible.  
  
He felt sick. Everything was going wrong. He corrupted the Treeangle, nearly destroyed Paradise, became a monster and subsequently lost all his power, was found out by Cube, and was now going into self-imposed exile on an island he knew nothing about. He knew Cube was trying to help, saying that others would forgive him, but a lot of them were Cube's friends to begin with. Blixer was alone. He couldn't expect them to treat him the same.  
  
After running for a while, Blixer finally slowed down and turned to look behind him. He couldn't see Cube or Cap following him, and it didn't look like he'd run into any of this island's residents yet. When he was satisfied that it appeared no one was around, he stopped, sliding down to sit against a tree and take a moment to think. He needed a place to stay. It'd be nice to stay in a town, whatever towns were here. It'd be comfortable. He'd have access to food, a home... he could even pick up a job if he wanted to. However, that'd be the first place Cube would look if they came looking for him, and Blixer wasn't sure he wanted to see Cube again so soon. He could manage in a cave, perhaps. He had before. Shelter from the elements, quiet, and he wouldn't have to worry too much about being pestered by neighbors. He'd have to work to find food, though, and in his current state, it'd be more difficult than usual. Not to mention that this island was a bit smaller than the main one. The odds of finding a decent size cave to live in appeared to be slim.  
  
Blixer closed his eyes and pulled his knees up to his chest. Why _did_ he run anyway? He'd never had any issues defending himself before. No trouble with fighting off those who dared intrude on his territory. All he needed was a little energy from the Treeangle and he'd be back in business. Heck, he could have taken the triangles from Cube's head for that. They weren't a fighter. They wouldn't have been able to stop him. But he didn't. Instead he felt fear at the first sign someone would even find him. It was such a foreign feeling that he didn't know how to handle it. It compounded that sick feeling in his stomach. It sucked.  
  
Then, he remembered why he was so afraid. He was strong before, and only got stronger. But, somehow, that half-pint Tio gained the power to defeat him, even in his most monstrous form. He didn't even have the strength to control that form himself and he nearly lost himself to it. But Tio did. Tio came back from death and managed to utterly destroy him. Blixer had no way of knowing whether or not Tio retained that power, but now in his weakest form, he was afraid to find out. He was afraid of Tio.  
  
Blixer's head bobbed and his eyes snapped open. He didn't realize how tired he was. The day's stresses wore him out, and now the sun was setting. He needed to find some place to stay for the night. There weren't many dangerous creatures on the islands, but he still didn't want to be caught outside when he was at his most vulnerable. He forced himself to stand and start walking again.  
  
As the sky darkened, Blixer could see new lights ahead of him just beyond the tree line. It must be a town. He rubbed his face. There was a good possibility of Cube being there waiting for him. He should probably give it a few days before trying to enter the town, just to be sure Cube returned to the main island with Cap. Blixer adjusted his path so he'd go around the town, but as he did, he heard a twig snap and whirled around. His breath caught.  
  
_Tio was standing right there._  
  
Blixer froze in place, eyes wide. He didn't breathe. Tio scowled.  
  
"So, you're still alive after all."  
  
They took a step forward. Blixer couldn't move.  
  
"I was hoping it was a joke, or a mistake, or something. After all you put us through..."  
  
They shook their head and took another step forward. Blixer still couldn't move.  
  
"As long as you're still here, you're a threat to the Paradise Islands, no matter what you look like."  
  
Tio took another step and started to glow in different colors from their usual blue. _Blixer had to move._  
  
He whirled around and started running. All exhaustion was forgotten as the adrenaline kicked in and Blixer ran as hard and fast as he could. He had no trouble seeing the path ahead; it was illuminated by Tio's glow. They were still coming.  
  
"You can't run forever! I'm going to find you!"  
  
Blixer was so focused on running that he didn't see the tree roots beneath him. He yelped as his foot caught, falling forward and hitting the ground hard.

Blixer woke up with a start. He was on the ground and something was glowing in front of him. He shrieked and tried to scramble back, but something behind him kept him from going anywhere.  
  
"No, nonono, shh! It's okay. It's me. It's Cube. I'm not gonna hurt you."  
  
It took several moments for Blixer's brain to catch up with his vision, and he realized Cube was, indeed, kneeling in front of him. Everything else was dark except for the glowing triangles on their head. With shaky breaths, he looked around. His back was to a tree, the same tree he was sitting at before. He must have fallen asleep here. Which meant...  
  
"T-Tio's not... Tio's not here, right?"  
  
Cube frowned, their eyebrows scrunched in worry. "You and I were the only ones Cap brought over. Tio's still on the main island."  
  
Blixer pulled his knees up again, folding his arms on top and burying his head in them. He tried to take slow, deep breaths, but it seemed like his heart didn't want to calm down. He didn't see Cube move to sit next to him, but he felt their presence and heard the rustle of the grass beside him. He was grateful they remained quiet a little longer. It gave him time to collect himself.  
  
"You had a nightmare?"  
  
Blixer just nodded.  
  
"About Tio?"  
  
Another nod.  
  
Cube pursed their lips for a moment. "I think you should meet them."  
  
Blixer's head shot up. "Excuse me?!"  
  
"No, really!" Cube held up their hands. "I think if you meet them, you'll realize you don't have to be scared of them. They're actually really nice. Even though a bunch of shapes tried to hurt them when they were corrupted, Tio didn't hold it against any of them when they were purified."  
  
"Absolutely not." Blixer stood up, albeit shakily.  
  
"But--"  
  
"No. Did you forget the part where I _killed_ them? Or the part where they came back with a vengeance and _destroyed_ me?" Cube tried to interject, but Blixer held up his finger. "Or maybe you forgot that I'm _normally_ pink, not like the rest of you when you were only pink cause you were corrupted." Blixer shook his head and started to walk away. "I'm sorry, but I have no reason to believe Tio would show me an ounce of mercy if we met."  
  
Cube was quiet, and Blixer knew they couldn't deny the truth of his words. He wasn't like the other shapes, and he wouldn't be treated like them.  
  
Behind him, he heard Cube stand and follow him. He no longer had the energy to run, so he weaved through the trees, trying his best to lose them. But Cube kept up, despite keeping some distance between them, and Blixer found that he couldn't stay farther than the edge of the light coming from the glowing triangles. They were annoyingly persistent. He spun around.  
  
"What!"  
  
Cube frowned and wrung their hands together. "You still don't have a place to stay."  
  
Blixer blinked. "Uh, yeah? Duh. I basically ran away from home here."  
  
"The shapes in town here are nice, and there's an inn. You could stay there for a while."  
  
"No money."  
  
"I can pay for tonight if you want, but otherwise they should be willing to trade a room for work."  
  
"Food?"  
  
"Included, usually... I think. They're reasonable, at least. They won't let you starve."  
  
Blixer huffed as he looked toward the horizon, where the soft glow of lights indicated the presence of the nearest town. Assuming Cube was right and the townsfolk really wouldn't mind him staying there, it would be nice to stay in a town for a change. "I guess..." He looked back to Cube. "And you're sure Tio won't come looking for me here?"  
  
Cube offered a small smile. "Yeah, Tio doesn't have a reason to think you'd come out this way, assuming they think you survived in the first place."  
  
Oh, right. Tio didn't even have definitive proof that he survived. It was a little weird to Blixer how the assumption that he was dead gave him a small sense of relief. He sighed.  
  
"Alright, fine. I'll stay in town." He scowled a little when Cube's expression brightened. "Just for tonight! I'm too tired to argue, so just..." He gestured vaguely in the direction of the lights. "Lead the way, I guess."


	6. A Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How 'bout some feels? :)

As promised, Cube led Blixer into town and got him settled at the inn. There, they paid for a one night stay for the both of them with meals included. When Blixer asked about Cap, Cube said she slept easier on her ship than on land, so only the two of them would be at the inn. Cube must have spoken to one of the inn's owners privately about Blixer's predicament, because they offered him a job in exchange for room and board for as long as he needed. He was a little caught off guard by the offer, but said he appreciated it and would let them know the next day. It gave him the night to think about it, seeing as this night was already paid for.  
  
For the most part, Cube gave Blixer space for the rest of the night. Now that he had food and shelter, they seemed satisfied that he'd be okay for the time being. They were still present, though, and even rented the room next to his in case he needed anything. Otherwise, they left him alone, and that meant Blixer had time to his thoughts.  
  
Cube was so nice to him. Keeping his secret when they found him in the cave, getting a friend to take him off-island, paying for a night's stay at an inn, and, to top it all off, sticking around to make sure he was okay. It didn't make sense to him. They weren't friends. They had no obligation to care so much or be this nice to him. It left him feeling weird. Part of him felt all warm and fuzzy inside. Having someone looking out for him for once felt nice. But the other part of him felt guilty. He'd done nothing to deserve this kind of treatment from anyone, let alone someone who'd been hurt by the corruption he caused. The conflicting feelings gave him an uncomfortable twisting knot in the pit of his stomach. It kept him awake.  
  
Groaning, Blixer rolled out of bed. He shuffled next door and knocked. He wasn't sure if Cube was already awake or just had remarkable reaction time, but they answered in seconds.  
  
"Is something wrong, Blixer?" They looked at him with surprise and worry.  
  
Blixer kept his eyes down. "Can't sleep. Can I come in?"  
  
Cube stepped to the side and waved him in. "Of course, of course."  
  
Blixer slid inside and immediately made for the couch. He wasn't going to take Cube's bed, and the desk chair was far too uncomfortable to relax in. The moment he sat on the couch, Cube was there with a blanket, as if knowing he was going to be staying for a while. They didn't say anything, just smiled at him, that soft friendly smile they almost always had. Blixer accepted the blanket without a fuss and wrapped it around himself.  
  
Cube hesitated, then, unsure if they should sit beside Blixer or return to their bed. They opted for the latter, knowing now how Blixer preferred his space.  
  
"Do you want to talk?"  
  
Blixer curled up like he was trying to bury himself in the blanket. "Not really."  
  
"Oh. Okay." Cube slid back under their covers and turned out the light. "Let me know if you need anything."  
  
Blixer only hummed in response, and then the room was quiet. And then he was thinking again. Thinking about how nice Cube was. Thinking about how he didn't deserve their kindness. Thinking about how he appreciated it anyway, and dreaded the thought of them heading back to the main island and leaving him alone again.  
  
Cube was right, at least. Of the few shapes he'd met on this island so far, all of them were nice. No one knew him, so they treated him like they would any stranger, any guest. No matter that he seemed to lack the blue and green colors the other shapes had. He'd already been offered a job with room and board. The longer he stayed, the more he'd become a familiar face around town. As much as he liked already knowing Cube--it made things easier socially--he'd eventually get to know everyone else, too. But that still didn't negate the fact that Cube wouldn't, _couldn't_ stick around until he got comfortable. They had to go back before Tio became suspicious and came looking.  
  
Blixer pulled the blanket in tighter and rolled over. He wasn't going to fall asleep like this. He couldn't get his mind to stop. He wasn't sure how long he was lying there before he snuck a peek at Cube. Were they asleep already? It was too dark to tell.  
  
"Cube?" he whispered.  
  
"Mhmm?"  
  
He heard Cube shuffle in bed, but they sounded tired. "Sorry, nevermind."  
  
"No, no. What is it?"  
  
"No, if you were asleep--"  
  
Cube turned the light on and Blixer buried his face. "Blixer… I told you if you needed anything to let me know. What's the matter?"  
  
Blixer kept his face buried a while longer while he tried to adjust to the light in the room. Cube waited patiently for him to pull himself out from under the blanket and finally answer.  
  
"Why are you so nice to me?"  
  
Cube blinked. "Oh, well... you seemed so scared when I found you. I knew you needed help, but weren't going to ask for it, so I decided to be the one to help you."  
  
"But why? Once you figured out who I was and what I did, why did you still help me?"  
  
"Cause I know what it's like to be overwhelmed with power. You and I both lost control, we both hurt others, and we both know what it's like to feel guilty about it. You needed someone to understand you."  
  
Blixer growled and dragged his hands down his face. "No! That's not... I told you we're not the same! I'm pink. I've always been pink. That's just how I am. I hurt people _normally_. But you get to go home all happy and... and _blue_ with people who care about you cause you can be forgiven."  
  
"Blixer--"  
  
"Yet, for some reason, you're so persistent!" Blixer sat up sharply. "You followed me, took me where I wanted to go, even got me food and a room... I'm a dangerous shape. I'm always going to be a dangerous shape. Pink and spiky. So why?" He bristled with anger, his old temper flaring up despite being in this weakened form. "Why do you care so much about _me_?!"  
  
"Because you're my friend."  
  
Blixer's anger dissipated as quickly as it flared up, and there was a long silence while he stared, unmoving, at Cube. Nothing in their expression indicated that it was a joke or an exaggeration, but it didn't make sense. They'd known each other properly for all of, what, a day? Less than that, even. How could Cube consider them friends? It was ridiculous.  
  
Even so, Blixer felt something in his chest. It was warm and pleasant. He was happy. He had a friend. A friend he was trying desperately to push away. Why? He was the ridiculous one. He'd been alone for so long he'd forgotten how to properly interact with someone who cared about him.  
  
Tears pricked at Blixer's eyes and his vision went blurry, so he quickly rolled over and buried himself beneath the blanket again so Cube wouldn't see. It didn't matter. Cube had to go home. His only friend had to leave.  
  
"Blixer?"  
  
"Goodnight, Cube."  
  
There was a moment of silence before Cube responded, quietly, "Goodnight..."  
  
  
  
Cube ended up staying one more day to make sure Blixer was able to settle in okay. They introduced him properly to the owner of the inn so they could get him set up with a job and a room, and explain the conditions of his stay. As long as he worked at the inn, he'd get the room free of charge. Breakfast was included so he'd have energy for the day, and he'd be paid so he could afford other meals or anything else he felt like buying in town. It was more than Blixer was expecting, if he was being honest. When Cube said these people were nice, they meant it.  
  
That said, Blixer was quiet for most of the day, only speaking up when he had questions about the job or the town, or when he was asked a question. He dodged questions about his origin and, luckily, that topic was dropped when it was clear he wouldn't answer them. Cube stuck around for a while at the beginning of the day, but left to wander town after lunch. It wasn't that they wanted to, but they noticed how Blixer seemed to be avoiding their gaze or kept putting distance between them. They were worried about him, and worried that maybe they'd said something wrong the previous night, but eventually decided that space was what Blixer wanted, so they gave it to him.  
  
Perhaps Cube was over thinking things. Blixer spent the night in their room again. As earlier, he was quiet, only speaking when he knocked to ask if he could come in. He took the couch, Cube offering him a blanket once more before returning to their bed, and the two went to sleep in silence.  
  
The following day, Cube finally had to leave. Blixer accompanied them back to Cap's ship in the morning to see them off, but seemed more aloof than before. When Cap had her ship ready, they said their goodbyes and Blixer waved slightly from the shore as the ship sailed away.  
  
The last thing Cube saw as the island shrank behind them was Blixer rubbing his face on his sleeve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I've mentioned before, I'm pantsing this story, but I never wanted it to be too long. Well, I've finally hit that point where I have a vague idea how I want it to end, and depending on how my writing goes, there'll be probably two more chapters to wrap it up. I'm glad everyone's been enjoying it so far, and I hope you all like what I come up with next. Thank you for reading!


	7. Trust

To Blixer's surprise--and delight, though he would never admit it--Cube returned a week later. He tried to play it off by casually asking why they returned, but he was sure his heart was hammering loud enough to hear.  
  
"What? Can't I visit a friend?" Cube replied, grinning.  
  
'Friend.' That's what Cube called him last time, too. They were friends now, and Cube actually came back to visit. Blixer opted to stay silent in response or else he was sure he'd crack and start crying.  
  
It was a good weekend. Blixer only had to work the morning on the weekend, and of course he spent the rest of his free time with Cube. They asked how he was settling in, to which he responded that he was actually doing okay. Most of the shapes here would check in on him to see how he liked the place and if he needed anything. There were a couple of regulars he spoke with that he was starting to become friends with, like one prickly looking shape named Lyca.  
  
As Cube had told Blixer before, there were other shapes caught up in the corruption, turning pink and, in most cases, spikey. After returning to normal, many of them retained some of the sharper edges they'd gained from the incident. Lyca was one of those shapes. The spikes they formed never completely softened out again. Much like Blixer, Lyca didn't really want to open up much about the incident, but from what Blixer was able to gather, it sounded like they'd had about as rough a time with it as Cube did.  
  
Just the thought of that made Blixer feel terrible again. Just how many lives did he mess up?  
  
Cube seemed to sense the darker train of thought Blixer's mind was taking and tried to lighten his mood by having him come along to the town's weekend market. Since this was his first full weekend here, he hadn't seen it yet, which was a shame because it was very popular. Shapes from the other islands even came for the market, filling the town with activity. A week ago, Blixer might have balked at the idea of being in a place with so many others, but after getting used to being around the residents, he was only mildly uncomfortable. It was progress, Cube thought.  
  
Blixer saw more shapes just at the market than he was sure he'd seen his whole life. Aside from the common plant shapes, he encountered a few object shapes like Cap and Pilot, and general shapes like Cube. They came in all colors and sizes and, for once, Blixer didn't stand out. He still didn't see any who were pink, but there were some with pink tints or spikier edges than others, and no one seemed bothered. The incident wasn't that long ago, but already shapes were fine and living normal lives. For a moment, Blixer felt hopeful about his future.  
  
Cube suddenly shoved Blixer behind a stall selling hand-made clothing and he was jolted out of his thoughts.  
  
"W-what was that for?"  
  
"Sorry. I didn't- I don't want to alarm you," Cube whispered. They kept glancing around the corner.  
  
Blixer frowned, feeling his stomach twist. "I'm alarmed now."  
  
"Sorry." They grabbed Blixer's hand and pulled him away from the market and toward a quieter alleyway. "I was really hoping this would just be a nice day to hang out and enjoy the market. But your situation... Oh, I didn't think they'd come today."  
  
"What are you talking about, Cube? You're freaking me out."  
  
"Tio. Tio came to the market."  
  
Blixer felt like everything stopped. The world around him came to a standstill, all sound muffled. He wasn't aware that Cube continued talking. Tio was here. Cube said they had no reason to look for him here, he thought he was safe. He wasn't anywhere near the Treeangle.  
  
Cube touched his arm and Blixer gasped, jumping back. Cube recoiled and wrung their hands together.  
  
"I'm sorry. Tio didn't mention being interested in coming to the market this weekend. I'd have warned you in advance if I knew."  
  
"I can't stay," Blixer croaked. "I have to leave this island, too."  
  
"Oh, no, you don't have to do that. Tio only came to visit the market. They still don't know you're here, I promise."  
  
Blixer started to wander away already, pressing his hands to his head. Cube followed closely behind.  
  
"Blixer? Blixer, please. It's okay."  
  
"No it's not!" he hissed, spinning on Cube. "Tio will _kill_ me. What am I supposed to do?"  
  
Cube shook their head. "They won't kill you."  
  
"Then why'd you run me away from there? Why'd you hide me so quickly if you don't think they'll come after me?"  
  
"Because I know you're still afraid of them, so I didn't want you to panic. But... I made you panic anyway. I'm sorry."  
  
Blixer's brows furrowed, and he looked away. Cube was right, honestly. He was still scared of them. Terrified, even. Tio wasn't an ordinary shape, not when they could resist the corruption, or gain the power to destroy him in his strongest, most monstrous form. And that was with the power of, what, a few small Treeangle fragments? Blixer must've consumed hundreds of those tiny fragments to use his powered up form, and he had the power of a whole piece to become that monster... Tio was so much stronger than he was.  
  
"Blixer?"  
  
He didn't realize he was shaking until Cube gently took his hands in theirs. He blinked and looked at Cube. They had a sympathetic smile on their face.  
  
"Why don't we go back to the inn for now, huh? Or we could hit up the beach on the far side of the island. There are some nice trails on the way there. We can come back to the market another weekend."  
  
He looked down and nodded. "Sure. How about... the trails?" The inn was still too close and he would feel trapped there.  
  
"Okay! Don't worry, I'll keep an eye out for Tio for you. At least until we get to the trails. We should be clear after that."  
  
Blixer nodded again, and allowed Cube to lead the way.  
  
The trails were mostly empty, save for a few shapes they passed along the way enjoying the fresh air. It wasn't until they were well on their way and they could no longer see the town that Blixer finally started to relax. He took a few deep breaths to clear his lungs and his mind while Cube started to chatter about little things. It was pleasant conversation that helped Blixer feel better. They spent the rest of the day on the other side of the island, either at the beach or strolling along the trails, with the exception of a small break where Cube returned to town for snacks. They were also able to check for Tio while they were there and make sure it was clear for Blixer to return. By evening, the market was done and Tio was nowhere in sight.  
  
The two made their way back to the inn before it got too dark to see the trails, not that they would have had much difficulty anyway with the triangular fragments on Cube's head. They ate dinner together once they returned, and Cube continued to stick around afterward as they had before. They left mid-afternoon the following day.  
  
  
  
Another week passed, and Cube returned again over the weekend. And the next weekend. And the weekend after that. It became routine for Cube to visit on the weekends to hang out with Blixer, and each time they visited, they noticed Blixer becoming more confident. It was subtle at first, but as the weeks turned into months, they observed how he interacted with other shapes, engaging in conversation and even smiling more. Blixer clearly felt safe and comfortable here, which is why it came as such a shock when he asked about visiting Cube back on the main island sometime.  
  
Cube gaped at Blixer's suggestion. They were trying to wrap their brain around it.  
  
"I mean," Blixer said, shrugging a little, "you're always coming over here. Could go the other way around, and I could go over there, right?"  
  
"No, but... I mean, yes, it would be really nice for you to visit. I'd love that, actually. But... are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, why not?" Blixer looked sheepish, but there was something else. Unease.  
  
"What about Tio?"  
  
"Well... It's been months, and they haven't come looking for me. And I figure they've probably forgotten what I look like in this form by now, so..."  
  
"Are you really sure, though? I mean if you're still worried about running into Tio, I don't mind coming--"  
  
"I miss home."  
  
Oh. Cube hadn't realized Blixer still considered the main island his home. Of course he would. He'd only fled there out of fear. And despite the friends and living he was making here, it couldn't replace where he'd spent most of his life.  
  
"Sorry," Cube said.  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Nothing. Just a late realization." Cube shook their head. "What'll you do if we do happen to run into Tio?"  
  
Blixer crossed his arms and looked down. "I don't know. But I trust you. If you say they won't hurt me, I want to believe that." He huffed. "I don't want to be in hiding for the rest of my life."  
  
Cube smiled and put a hand on Blixer's shoulder. "Okay. How about next weekend, then? I'll come by early in the morning to get you, and we'll head back to the main island."  
  
Blixer looked up and nodded. "Yeah. That sounds good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter took so long. I had point A and point B, but finding my way between the two was a lot harder than I thought. I don't know why I struggled so hard to write this chapter, but it's here now! I hope you enjoyed reading it!


	8. Chance Encounter

Blixer was quiet the whole trip over to the main island, and both Cube and Cap allowed him his space. There was a lot on his mind, primarily how much home had changed since he last saw it, assuming it changed at all. Most likely, he thought. There was probably a lot that needed to be repaired after the incident. The Treeangle was the source of life and power for the islands, but even it had limitations.  
  
Before long, the main island approached on the horizon. It didn't appear to have changed much after all, at least as far as Blixer could see, and just the mere sight of it was enough to bring tears prickling at his eyes. Cube gently tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Blixer wiped his face. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just... I really missed this place."  
  
Cube smiled softly. "I see. We should be docking soon. You ready?"  
  
Blixer nodded.  
  
They were on the port side of the island, the opposite from where Cap first picked him up months ago. Already, he could see the docks bustling with activity, shapes loading and unloading cargo or selling wares or dashing between crowds for some errand. There were a lot more shapes here than the smaller island he'd been staying on, and it caused his stomach to twist into knots from both excitement and nerves. Over the first set of hills would be the main city. There were a couple smaller towns on the far side, but the city was where most of the island's residents lived. And just beyond the city, at the center of the island, was the Treeangle. Even with the sun well up in the sky, Blixer could just make out its glow over the hills.  
  
Cap helped Blixer and Cube off the ship once it docked, and the two made their way up the pier. Despite the confidence he'd gained around other people over the last few months, Blixer still preferred the peace of less-populated areas, so he began making his way up the road over the hills away from the docks. Cube followed in comfortable silence.  
  
The crest of the first hill gave them a good view of the docks, and the pair stopped to admire the view for a moment before continuing. The crest of the next hill allowed them to look down upon the city and, just past it, the Treeangle. From here, Blixer could see that the city had a few construction projects going on, scaffolding clearly visible in different places. His guilt returned for a moment, knowing it couldn't have been easy repairing so much damage, but at least the Treeangle was back in place, pure and untouched. He let that fill him with hope. It was in the past. He changed, the islands were rebuilding, and the resident shapes had moved on.  
  
Blixer observed the city for a while, out of the way of passers-by, before turning his gaze elsewhere: the old cave he used to reside in. It saved him many a social interaction when most shapes had no desire to delve into such a cold, dreary place. Of those that did, they could usually be bored or spooked away. It seemed only Tio and Cube really had the guts to venture in deep, thus their fateful encounter. Still, though he wouldn't consider his time there 'fond' memories, it was his home for a long time and held a lot of sentimental meaning to him.  
  
"Hey, Cube..."  
  
Cube perked up. "Hm?"  
  
"I'm gonna... check something out. Can I meet you, uh, back here in about an hour?"  
  
Cube looked at him quizzically. "I can come with you if you want."  
  
Blixer shook his head. "No. No, thank you. This is something I wanna do by myself."  
  
Cube watched him a bit more before finally nodding. "Okay. Back here in an hour?"  
  
"Back here in an hour."  
  
The two split off with Cube continuing into the city, while Blixer made his way down to the cave. He wasn't sure what he wanted to find there, exactly. Perhaps some sense of familiarity. He wondered if the mushrooms were just as glowy as ever.  
  
It didn't take Blixer long to reach the cave, and he stepped carefully inside. The temperature dropped almost immediately, though not uncomfortably. Though his new home was warm and comfortable, this was, as he thought, a familiar chill. As he ventured deeper, the cave got darker, but he had no trouble seeing. He remembered how to navigate this darkness on the minimal light given off by the mushrooms. There was no worry about running into stalactites or stalagmites, or even the crystals that grew sporadically around the cave. He found the tiny nook he hid in months ago as he tried to stay out of sight from Cube and Tio, and down a different path he found the alcove he once called his own. It appeared untouched. There was still debris littered about where he broke things in anger, but there were patches of new mushrooms permitted to grow in the absence of visitors.  
  
Blixer sat down and leaned against one of the broken stalagmites, closing his eyes. He wasn't reflecting, not this time. He'd done enough of that already. He was simply allowing himself a moment to feel like nothing ever changed. He was home and he was safe.  
  
  
  
Blixer didn't realize he'd fallen asleep until his head bobbed and he jolted awake again. He rubbed his eyes and stretched, surprisingly refreshed. Unfortunately, without knowing when he dozed off, he'd have to head back outside to find out how much time had passed. For all he knew, he could have to meet back up with Cube already. So he stood and started walking back.  
  
He heard the echo of footsteps, however, that were not his own. Though months had passed, he was still accustomed to how footsteps _should_ echo, and this definitely wasn't right. He stopped and listened. They were coming from the entrance. Given the lack of evidence that shapes came in here for fun, Blixer could only assume someone followed him here. As he squinted into the darkness ahead, the glow of something approaching confirmed his suspicions. He sighed.  
  
"I told you I'd meet back up with you, Cube. You didn't have to follow me."  
  
"You have me mistaken. Cube's out in the city, last I saw them."  
  
Blixer felt his blood turn to ice as he saw who came down the cavern and realized his mistake. He was so used to the glowing triangles on Cube's head, he mistook the single glowing triangle in Tio's hands for them.  
  
"Been a while since I've seen anyone in this cave. Most shapes around here heard there was a monster living here, so they stay away."  
  
Blixer pinched his arm. Nothing happened. "Th-that right? Well, I haven't... haven't seen anything besides mushrooms in here."  
  
Tio shrugged. "Sounds about right. The monster that did live here chased me out a while ago. And then I defeated him."  
  
"Oh. How'd, uh... how'd that work out?" Blixer tried in vain to keep his breathing steady, so he settled for keeping his uneven breaths quiet.  
  
"Were you not around for it? Big ol' pink shape ripped the Treeangle right from the ground and used its power to become stronger. I had to use the Treeangle's power myself to overpower him."  
  
"Ah, yeah. I was living on another island. I'm just here for a short visit."  
  
"I see. Visiting Cube, I take it? You a friend of theirs?"  
  
Blixer attempted a casual smile. "Y-yeah! They've been visiting me for a while, y'know, since... I live on another island. So I decided to turn things around and come here."  
  
"Huh. So what brought you to this cave?" Tio lightly bounced the triangle between their hands.  
  
"Oh, uh... curiosity. A-anyway, I told Cube I was gonna meet back up before long, so I should probably get going. Nice meeting you."  
  
Blixer tried to head out, but Tio cut him off. Tio stopped bouncing the triangle. Blixer frowned.  
  
"Um, excuse me..."  
  
"I wondered what happened to the pink guy, y'know. Like, was he really dead? After all the damage he caused, it'd be bad if he found a way to come back, right?"  
  
Blixer flinched.  
  
"But after a month, I started to relax. No one had seen any sign of him, and that giant carcass of the monster he became never moved."  
  
"Please, excuse me..."  
  
Tio still wasn't letting Blixer through.  
  
"Then, I remembered: the guy had another form. Smaller. Not pink. I only ever saw him like that briefly, before he went on a rampage. But I knew I'd recognize it if I saw it."  
  
"Look, I--"  
  
Tio lunged forward, shoving the triangle fragment into the center of Blixer's chest. He stumbled back, and then he felt it. A jolt, a surge of power. He squeezed his eyes shut, and his whole body spasmed as the power coursed through him. It lasted only a few seconds, and then the surge leveled out, leaving behind only a lingering buzz. When he opened his eyes... his _eye_ , everything around him appeared smaller. No, he'd gotten bigger. He looked down at his hands.  
  
_Pink_.  
  
"I thought so," Tio said flatly.  
  
Blixer took several steps back, eye wide. "I- I'm not..." His own voice surprised him. It was deeper. Felt like forever since he heard his deeper voice. "I didn't mean... Things- things are different now."  
  
"Are they?"  
  
"Yes! I've been... living peacefully on another island for months. I- I haven't hurt anyone."  
  
Tio put their hands on their hips. "Then why come back, huh? Awfully close to the Treeangle, don't you think?"  
  
Blixer shrank back, furiously shaking his head. "I don't want to go anywhere near the Treeangle. I was visiting Cube."  
  
"Then where's Cube? Why aren't they with you?"  
  
"P-probably in the city? I just wanted a moment... this cave was... I m-missed home..."  
  
Tio looked Blixer up and down for a moment, then went to lean against a stalagmite. They crossed their arms. "Cube trusts you, don't they?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"They didn't tell me anything about you. Just that, starting a few months ago, every weekend they were visiting 'a friend.' And then you show up with them here. Wouldn't have thought anything of it if a couple flower shapes hadn't told me they saw 'a grey shape who was with Cube go into the cave at the edge of town.' Put the pieces together myself. And seeing you now..." Tio's expression softened. "You really aren't the same as when we first ran into you, huh?"  
  
Blixer didn't move. "No..."  
  
"Why'd you attack us?"  
  
"I..." Blixer frowned and looked down. "I dunno. I got angry really easily. This is... _was_ my cave. Didn't like anyone else being here. You trespassed."  
  
"And the Treeangle?"  
  
Blixer ducked his head down further. "Mistake. I was already going after you, and the Treeangle was right there. I dunno what I was thinking, but I really lost control after that. Couldn't think of anything except power. I never wanted to cause that kind of destruction, and I don't want to cause that kind of destruction again."  
  
"Hm."  
  
Blixer looked up. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I really am."  
  
Tio nodded. "I forgive you."  
  
Blixer blinked, then squinted, then tilted his head. "You... really forgive me? Just like that?"  
  
"Sure. If I can forgive others for what they did during that incident, I can forgive you too." Tio shrugged. "I can tell Cube trusts you, and I trust Cube. I can't blame you for the stuff you did as an overpowered monster... unless you wanna tell me that thing was your true form?"  
  
"Absolutely not."  
  
"Then we have no problem. The Treeangle's back in place, and rebuilding is moving along smoothly."  
  
Blixer was flabbergasted. For months he'd feared running into Tio, hidden himself away from his home in an attempt to start his life over. And now here was the source of all his fears telling him that he was forgiven for his actions. It was just as Cube had told him. Tio was forgiving. Maybe it was true that since no one died, or stayed dead in Tio's case, that they could forgive so easily. Rebuilding was an unfortunate consequence of the incident, but no lives were lost.  
  
"Sorry for cornering you like this," Tio said. They pushed away from the stalagmite. "I'll leave you be. You should go meet back up with Cube before they start to worry about you."  
  
"Oh, actually... Can you- Can you let Cube know I'm gonna be stuck here for a while?"  
  
Tio tilted their head. "What do you mean? I'm not holding you here."  
  
"No, I- I can't go back to my grey form just like that. It's my weakened state, but with the Treeangle fragment you used on me, it's, uh, gonna take a long while before I revert back." Unless Tio wanted to beat him up, but Blixer wasn't particularly enthused about going down that route... again.  
  
"Then just go out like this."  
  
"Bad idea. I'm a monster to the other shapes, right? I'll scare them." Blixer shrank into himself again.  
  
Tio seemed to consider this. "Well, I've become known as the Guardian of Paradise since the incident. If they see you with me, they'll trust you."  
  
"You can't be sure..."  
  
"And you couldn't be sure I wouldn't attack you on sight until you ran into me." When Blixer's jaw dropped, Tio chuckled. "C'mon, it was pretty obvious with the way you reacted to seeing me." They held their hand out toward Blixer. "Look, we got off on the wrong foot back then, but I believe in second chances. This is your home too, right? I don't want to keep you from it, and I'll make sure no one else keeps you from it either. What do you think? Will you let me help you?"  
  
Blixer was quiet and immobile for a long time, to the point that Tio hesitantly brought their hand back. They tilted their head waiting for a response, but Blixer just couldn't get any words to form. Eventually, he slid down against a stalagmite and sat heavily on the ground. He pulled his legs up, resting his elbows on his knees, then put his face in his hands. Tio, growing increasingly concerned, took a few small steps closer. They crouched in front of him when he didn't react.  
  
"Are... you okay?"  
  
Blixer shook his head. "Lot to deal with..." he mumbled.  
  
"There's no rush." Tio stood up. "I can go get Cube for now, let them know you're here. Just let me know if you change your mind, okay?"  
  
Blixer nodded, and he heard footsteps heading away.  
  
The next time he looked up, he was alone in the dark again, save for a few glowing mushrooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... this got longer than I planned lmao. So this isn't the last chapter after all. I want to say the next chapter should really be the last one for real with an epilogue to follow, but I can't make any promises. This fic has already turned out twice as long as I originally planned when I started writing it. Guess that means we're all on this ride together now, huh? Thanks to everyone still reading!


	9. FTW

Blixer heard Cube long before he saw them. He could hear the echoing footsteps of a shape running, their feet hitting the ground hard with each frantic step, accompanied by the shrill call of his name. He didn't call back or help Cube navigate to where he was. He didn't need to. It took Cube no time at all to find him.  
  
"Blixer! Ah..."  
  
Cube stopped short when they saw the state Blixer was in. For a moment, it was like the first time they saw him, and Cube hated to admit that they briefly feared that he'd chase them out like back then. They quickly shook it off and approached him, crouching when they got close.  
  
"Blix? You okay?"  
  
Blixer shook his head without looking up.  
  
"Ah, sorry. Stupid question. I mean to ask how you're doing."  
  
"Dunno," Blixer mumbled. "Tired, I guess?"  
  
Blixer's deeper voice was jarring, and Cube had to stop themselves from making a comment on it. Instead, they nodded, though they knew he couldn't see the action, then sat down beside him. "Mentally? Physically?"  
  
"Both?"  
  
"Hmm. Does it hurt when you change forms?"  
  
"Mm, a little. Feels like getting shocked when I power up. Run out of energy when I power down."  
  
"I see. So the sudden physical shock, with the mental shock of running into Tio, wore you out pretty fast, huh?"  
  
"Mhm."  
  
Cube looked Blixer over. He wasn't the happy grey shape they'd gotten to know over the past several months, but he also wasn't the angry pink shape they'd first met. Despite being in his powered up form, it seemed he really was low on energy. Not that Cube could blame him. They could blame Tio, though.  
  
Cube had been shocked themselves when Tio found them, and almost dropped their drink when Tio said they met their 'pink friend' in the cave outside of town. They feared the worst, and why wouldn't they? The last time Tio and Blixer encountered each other, they were fighting to the death. But things were so different since then, and Cube was worried Tio acted too rashly. Luckily, things didn't turn out as bad as they feared, but they thought Tio was too rash anyway. They wished Tio came to them first so they could explain the situation, before they confronted and threatened Blixer.  
  
And Cube was angry with themselves, too. They shouldn't have left Blixer alone knowing full well Tio was on the island. They could have followed at a distance or something, given Blixer his space while also keeping watch for him. They mistakenly thought that, since the island was so big and Blixer wasn't pink at the time, there'd be no way for Tio to know who he was or that he was here. But the damage was already done. Cube couldn't change what happened, but they could still work with Blixer to make the best of the situation.  
  
"So... what did Tio do? They didn't try to hurt you, did they?"  
  
"No, they..." Blixer finally leaned back and sighed. His one eye avoided Cube's two as he stared blankly into the cave's darkness. "They cornered me and powered me up on purpose, I think probably to confirm that I really am the pink guy who fought them before, but then..." He shrugged. "Then they just talked. Figured out you and I are friends and decided to trust me cause they trust you."  
  
Cube frowned. "If they trusted me, they should've come to me first. I'm really so, so sorry they did this to you."  
  
"'S not your fault." Blixer relaxed, stretching his legs out in front of him, but slowly as though worried he might frighten Cube with sudden movements. He brought his hands up and looked them over. "Hey, Cube..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you think... do you think people would accept me like this?"  
  
"I don't see why not. I accept you. And it sounded like Tio, as poorly as they handled things, accepts you too."  
  
"But what about everyone else?" Blixer lowered his hands and looked at Cube. "You've known me for a while now, and Tio's probably confident in their ability to fight me again if things came to that, but no one else _knows_ me. Last they saw, I was destroying Paradise."  
  
"What about Cap? She knows you. Lottie knows you a little, too, now. And your boss at the inn, and your friends on the other island." Cube put a hand on Blixer's arm. "I'm sure that if we explain the situation, everyone will come around. You have people who can vouch for you."  
  
"Well, that's actually..." Blixer rubbed his head with his free hand. "Tio, uh, actually offered to do something like that. Said they're considered the Guardian of Paradise now, so they could convince people to trust me."  
  
"Oh. Well, that's good, then." Cube was still a little mad at Tio, but at least it sounded like they tried to make things right. "So, why don't you take them up on their offer?"  
  
Blixer shrugged. "I dunno. I guess... I've gotten kinda used to being grey. I'm not as angry anymore, and it's easier to make friends when people don't already assume anything about me. There aren't a whole lot of pink shapes on these islands, so I always feel out of place."  
  
"Not a whole lot of grey shapes either, though."  
  
Blixer looked at Cube, then started to chuckle. It was a deep, rumbling laugh, different from the one Cube recognized when he was grey, but still familiar. "Well, you're not wrong about that. Guess I'll always be a little different, huh?"  
  
Cube smiled a little. "Different isn't too bad."  
  
"Nah, guess not."  
  
The two sat quietly together, just watching the glowing mushrooms for a while. It was nice. Blixer finally calmed down from meeting Tio earlier, but they couldn't stay here forever.  
  
"Do you really think other shapes will be okay with me being... me?"  
  
Cube looked up at him. "Yeah, I think so. It might take a bit for some people to come around, but you already have support from a few of us. You should be able to be you in your own home, right? And if anyone gives you trouble, I'll fight them."  
  
Blixer laughed. "Hah! You fighting? That'll be a sight." His chuckles tapered off and he went quiet again, looking down. His brow furrowed. "Could you... could you get Tio? I... want to go out again."  
  
Cube smiled and patted Blixer's arm. "Sure. I'll be right back."  
  
Cube stood to leave while Blixer waited patiently behind. The cave didn't seem so cold anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken so long for me to get this chapter out. As soon as the holidays hit, all my motivation to write just died. And then after the holidays passed, I still struggled to write this one. But it's here and the story's almost done! Next chapter will be the last one, for sure this time. Thank you to everyone who's still sticking around!


	10. Long Live the New Fresh

It was morning and the main island city was packed with shapes from all over Paradise Islands, filling the streets as they set up lights and speakers, strung up streamers and balloons. All the decorations led out to a stage being set up right in front of the Treeangle, for performances that would begin at sunset. There was a lot of buzz as everyone set up for the annual Shapes and Beats Festival, with one topic in particular dominating conversations: a pink shape expected to be the opening act for the festival.  
  
Blixer quietly watched all the activity from a little breakfast café Cube and Tio took him to. He couldn't help but notice the glances shapes would give him as they passed by the patio table they sat at, but he did his best not to focus on that. At least he wasn't the only one who noticed. Though Cube and Tio were engaged in conversation, he saw how they watched the passers-by as well, with occasional glances in his direction.  
  
It had been over a year since his rampage, and just a couple months since he became pink again, but Blixer was still adjusting. Despite Cube and Tio vouching for him, most shapes regarded him with fear, even now. Even Cap was shocked to see him pink again, though at least she seemed to get over it fairly quickly. "Seen a lot o' wild stuff out on the seas. Ye ain't too bad by comparison," she had said. He appreciated the sentiment. His boss at the inn was a bit slower to warm up to his appearance. They'd known him for months and were okay with him still working there, but they gave him more jobs out of sight of guests. He understood why, but it didn't change the fact that he was still out in the open in town when he wasn't working. Other shapes saw him anyway.  
  
Cube still made frequent visits to check up on Blixer and hang out, and Tio visited a few times as well to make sure no one was giving him too much trouble. It'd been slow, but since he already knew most of the residents on the smaller island and never caused any trouble in the time he'd been there, they started to accept him and it made it easier to be more himself again. He still missed home on the main island, though, so he was eager to take up Cube on their suggestion to come back for the Shapes and Beats festival. It provided an opportunity to socialize more and get more shapes used to the idea of him sticking around like this. And, despite his initial reservations, he was glad Tio decided to stick around for the event, too. He felt safe in that no one would harass him with them around.  
  
Blixer gazed out in the direction of the Treeangle. He could see its glow over the buildings pretty well from here. This would be the first time he'd been this close to it in over a year. He wasn't worried about being close to it himself--he wasn't going to go on another rampage--but he was worried about what others thought of him being this close. It was actually Cube's suggestion that he play during the festival, after learning that he liked to mix music. They thought it would be a great opportunity for him to prove that he didn't mean any harm. For some reason, Blixer agreed to do it. Finally, here he was, and he felt like his heart would beat out of his chest, despite sunset still being a long way off.  
  
  
  
The rest of the day was spent keeping a low profile, or as low of a profile as he could when he stood out so much. Cube kept up upbeat conversation as they wandered the festival market while Tio flitted quickly from stall to stall. Most shapes gave Blixer space, but as the day wore on, he noticed the distance separating him from others decreased. He'd even had a few nice conversations with shop owners, and even a few other shapes just enjoying their day. It had actually started to become enjoyable, and, before he knew it, it was showtime.  
  
Once again, Blixer felt his heart race as Cube and Tio escorted him backstage. He wrung his hands as he looked around at all the volunteers prepping equipment and performers getting ready for their sets. Many of them looked his way when he entered, and he turned away. He flinched when he felt someone brush his arm and looked over. Cube looked up at him.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
Blixer took a deep breath. "Is it okay to say no?"  
  
"Nervous?"  
  
"What was your first clue?"  
  
Cube smiled. "It'll be fine. You don't have to interact with anyone. Just do your own thing."  
  
"Easier said than done." Blixer risked another glance around the backstage area. The other shapes were keeping their distance.  
  
Cube looked around as well. "Don't worry about them. It's just old fears and misconceptions. Once you get out on stage, they'll see who you really are."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
One of the volunteers came up to them, stopping short of Blixer, then glancing between Cube and Tio. The shape addressed Tio. "Is he, uh, ready to go? The MC will introduce him in a minute."  
  
Blixer frowned. Tio, remarkably, took notice and crossed their arms.  
  
"His name is Blixer, and you should be asking him that question. I'm not performing."  
  
The volunteer at least had the decency to look embarrassed and Blixer made a mental note to thank Tio later.  
  
"O-oh. Of course. I'm sorry. I'll just..." They cleared their throat and faced Blixer. "Are you ready, uh, Blixer?"  
  
Blixer, for what it was worth, tried to school his expression into one of indifference. Though, judging by the flash of fear in the volunteer's eyes, he probably just looked angry. He felt like a knot was constricting his chest. He had thought that if he could pretend he was fine, he would be, but clearly it wasn't working. His voice cracked when he responded. "Yeah. I'm... Yeah." At least he wasn't here to sing.  
  
The volunteer led him up to the stairs where he could see the MC getting the crowd pumped up, a whole mass of shapes cheering with excitement. Blixer, however, started to tremble with nerves. He had been getting used to the stares from other shapes throughout the Paradise Islands, but he could always keep himself busy, pretend he didn't see them, pretend they didn't bother him. This time, he was on stage, intentionally making himself the center of attention. He had to acknowledge their stares. He couldn't pretend they didn't matter. And his mind started to go through all the worst case scenarios. Would they judge him in awful silence? Boo him off stage? Run him out of town for daring to be this close to the Treeangle?  
  
Almost as though they could read his mind, Cube wrapped their arms around Blixer's waist and gave him a light squeeze. "Try to relax. Tio and I are gonna be here the whole time."  
  
Blixer took a deep breath and returned the hug. "Thanks."  
  
"And now, please welcome our first performer of the night," the MC called out, "DJ Fresh!"  
  
Cube released Blixer as the crowd cheered, Blixer taking one more deep breath as he went up the stairs. A hush befell the crowd almost immediately, shapes murmuring to each other, as Blixer made his way to the turntable set up for him. He tried to block out the crowd. He was just here to mix some music. He'd play. He'd leave. He'd be fine.  
  
The lights dimmed as Blixer put his headphones on and hit a set of buttons on the turntable, kicking off a slow, low beat. The beat gradually picked up in pace to hype up the crowd, but with his headphones on and his refusal to look at the audience he couldn't tell if it was having the intended effect. When the beat hit a fever pitch, he scratched the record, switched the beat, and kicked in the music. The lights flashed in different colors in time with the music, making the venue feel like a proper concert.  
  
Blixer tried to focus on the music. His attention was on his turntable, making sure he hit the right buttons and switches, keeping his focus away from the crowd. His headphones only played the feedback of his music, blocking out any other noise. He could do this. He could have fun with this. This was his passion. He even found himself starting to dance along with the music. Sure, it was really only bouncing along since too much movement could mess up his timing on the turntable, but it counted. For the next few minutes, Blixer was able to forget all his worries and fears and lose himself in the music.  
  
It wasn't until the song finished that Blixer finally looked up and out at the crowd, bringing him back to reality. His brow furrowed. The crowd was... cheering? They were. They were really smiling and cheering for him. He glanced to the side to catch Cube and Tio's attention off stage, only to find Cube was standing beside him instead, waving to the crowd. For some reason, so were Cap and Lottie. Tio was the only one still offstage, but they grinned and gestured for Blixer to continue.  
  
A feeling of confidence swelled within him as he turned his attention to the turntable again. Blixer kicked off another song, this one with a more varied melody than the previous one, but also more glitchy effects. He'd always liked the glitchy effects because they brought variety to the music and, when done right, didn't detract too much from the song itself. But this time felt different. He felt like this song was an expression of himself over the last year and change, each glitch a mistake he made, a misguided act, a failed attempt at... _something_. He wasn't sure anymore. But just like this song, each glitch became part of the music. His mistakes were part of him, but they weren't all he was. It all led up to who he was now: a complete music mix, glitches and all.  
  
Like the previous song, when Blixer finished, the crowd was cheering. This time when he looked to the sides, a couple of plant shapes were on stage as well. He felt a pleasant warmth inside and grinned, his first relaxed, genuine smile since he became pink again. He had time for one more song before the next performer took the stage, so he went right into it, smiling and dancing with the beat. He glanced to his sides, where Cube and the others continued to dance along, and glanced to the audience, where they jumped and cheered. A concert he no longer wanted to end.  
  
Blixer waved brightly when the set was done, drinking in the applause before heading back off stage. He felt like he was vibrating, all jittery and off balance, but it was a good feeling. Not the nerves from before, but excitement. He was still grinning when Cube latched their arms around his waist.  
  
"That was fantastic, Blixer!"  
  
Cap, though shorter than him, managed to throw an arm around his shoulders. "Aye, ye really put on a heck of a performance, mate."  
  
Lottie settled for hooking her arm around Cap's free arm and smiling at Blixer from there. "I loved it."  
  
Blixer rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Th-thanks. I... That was... It felt good."  
  
"Yeah, you really showed them who you are, huh?" Tio approached the grinning group with a grin to match.  
  
"Ah... mhm."  
  
Cap released Blixer and headed out with Lottie. "We're goin' to watch more o' the performances. Join us when ye're done, aye?"  
  
"Yeah!" Cube called, also letting Blixer go, but sticking close. They smiled up at Blixer. "I'd say there's quite a few more shapes who accept you now."  
  
"Mm." Blixer nodded. "Thanks. For convincing me to perform, I mean."  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"I agree. That was a stroke of genius," Tio said. "Who knew you were that good?"  
  
"Shut up, you wouldn't have let me play if you had any doubts."  
  
"True." They laughed. "But seriously, you oughta play more often. You could easily get a gig here on the main island."  
  
"Yeah, I'll... I'll have to see about that. It was fun."  
  
The crowd outside cheered loudly, probably the start of the next performance. Cube grabbed Blixer and Tio's hands and started pulling them toward the backstage exit.  
  
"C'mon, we should join Cap and Lottie and watch, too!"  
  
Blixer and Tio laughed as they let Cube drag them along to rejoin their friends.  
  
  
And, for the first time in a long time, Blixer felt like he belonged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The final chapter! If you're just now finding this story, thank you so much for reading it. If you've been here since the beginning, thank you for sticking with me.
> 
> As I mentioned in the notes in the first chapter, it's been 10 years since I last wrote a fanfic. I'm so glad JSAB gave me the inspiration to write fanfic again. It was really fun, even if I had no idea where I was going with this half the time lol. It definitely turned out much longer than I originally planned. Thought I'd have it done in less than 5 chapters, but I'm not complaining. This is now my longest fanfic, and I'm proud of it.
> 
> As for this chapter, I threw in a couple little things. A couple hugs for Blixer because it was requested and, honestly, it fit. He deserved the hugs. Also, Blixer played three songs for his set. While I didn't know how I could describe the songs when they're all instrumental, I imagined him playing "FTW" first (just like in the end credits, which is also what gave me the inspiration for the concert), then "Long Live the New Fresh" second. I didn't have anything in mind for the third song, so feel free to imagine him playing whatever. There's so much good music. :)
> 
> Anyway, thank you all once again for reading! If I ever get around to drawing my hc's for the characters' appearances, I'll be sure to add a bonus chapter for them. And please subscribe if you'd like to see more fanfics from me. I don't have a set schedule or set fandoms, just whatever, whenever the inspiration hits. Love you all!! <3


End file.
